RikuSexual
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Riku is shocked to discover that Sora hasn't been entirely truthful in his claim of heterosexuality. How? Why with a completely screwed up personality test, how else? Pointless SoRiku fluff


**Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, happy Kwanzaa, happy Ramadan, or what ever else you celebrate. :D OK, so that already happened, but I kindda fail at life, and missed it, so this is my holliday/New Years fic. So, yeah. I would have liked to give you my Christmas fic, but I got distracted, and never finished -_- Cuz I mean you totally care about my personal life. And, no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, silly, and my friend came up with the idea of being "Riku-sexual." Any way, ON WITH THE STORY! (Man I haven't done that in a while :D)**

_**_=^w^=_**_

_**RIIIIIIIING!**_

"Thank _God_ that's over!" Sora grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Riku simply rolled his eyes at his younger friend's complaints. "Sor, you get a whole day out of class, and you _still_ whine?"

"We got out to take a stupid _personality test!_" he spat, pulling a rather wrinkled sheet of paper out of the back pocket of school pants. "I mean they got me all wrong, too!" He looked up at Riku, his big blue eyes full of disbelief. "It said I was secretly depressed, and should probably seek psychiatric help!"

"You do need help, you goof," Riku muttered, snatching the paper despite Sora's half-hearted attempt to keep it away from him. His eyebrows shot up, and he grinned down at the brunette when he reached the favorite colors list. "What kind of gay color is 'aquamarine?"'

Sora gave him his signature pout-scowl, but let it slide into a knowing smirk. "Oh, I don't know, same kind as 'sky blue,'" he grinned holding up Riku's paper.

Riku's eyes widened, and his hands shot to his pockets, coming up empty. "You little sneak!" he laughed, grabbing at it.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" Sora giggled, holding it just out of reach. "Now, what was their final interpretation of you? … … … You're an open person who is quick to make impulsive decisions, always a smile on your face, and should possibly consider taking depressant pills?" He stared at the paper, then at Riku, who was trying desperately not to laugh. "Are they _serious?_" he squawked.

"Well, you can never tell with a person," Riku sniggered, and perused Sora's answers. Suddenly one of the answers caught his eye. "Umm, Sora, what do you mean by putting 'other' as your sexuality?"

Sora froze, his face turning an all-new shade of red. "I- Well- Ya know- I- You!" he spluttered, his blush deepening with every incomplete phrase. "I wouldn't talk!" he finally managed to snap. "Considering what _you_ put!" 

"You already knew I was gay," Riku shrugged, waving him off. "Now, I gotta know, are you bi-curious, or something? Wait, no that's an option." Sora didn't answer, only flushed another shade, and a look of understanding dawned on Riku's face. "You're an objectùm-sexual!"

"_**What?"**_

"It's a person who falls in love with objects," he explained, looking at his friend, as if in a new light. "Wow, I never knew that about you, Sor. You always _did_ have an odd attachment to that stuffed lion of yours…"

"I am _not_ in love with a thing!" Sora cried, indignant. "I am in love with a _person!"_

Riku froze for a second, but let his playful smile come back. "Oh, so little Sora's in love?" he teased, poking the younger boy in the side, causing him to giggle.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Aw, come on, Sor. Tell me! I promise not to make fun!"

"It's none of your beeswax!"

He sighed, knowing he'd never win this argument against the childish Keyblade Master. "Fine. Don't tell me-"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"-but you at _least_ have to tell me how you love somebody, but aren't gay or straight."

Sora sighed, but conceded. Riku could be pretty "persuasive" if pushed, and he _rally _didn't want to go there. "Well, you know how if you think of girls in… _that_ way, you're straight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think of girls in _that_ way."

"So, you're gay."

"But I don't think of guys like that either."

"Oh." Riku looked down at his nails, as if expecting the answer to suddenly spring forth. Someone he didn't consider a boy or a girl… "Is it Roxas? He's kindda part of you, so he might not…" He trailed off seeing Sora's incredulous stare. "No, it's not Roxas."

"Really now?"

He scoffed, and mock glared at his friend. "So, if it's not Roxas, who is it?"

Sora thought to himself for a moment, softly tapping his chin. "Well… I'm _not_ telling you who I like." He grinned cheekily up at him. "But how 'bout I tell you what I consider my sexuality?" Riku rolled his eyes, but nodded. Suddenly, Sora grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to his level. "I'm Riku-sexual," he breathed in his ear, before smirking, and darting off, leaving a very startled Riku in his dust.

_I- Did he just- Wait- What? _Riku thought disjointedly, gaping at the spot Sora had occupied mere moments before. "He _did_," he breathed, grinning widely. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. If Sora didn't think of guys in that way, then what exactly did he consider Riku. "Oh So~ra," he sang, trotting in the same direction Sora had darted. His trot broke out into a full run when he heard Sora's delighted giggle.

_**_=^w^=_**_

_Fin._

_=^_**w^=**__

**So yeah, there was my New Years fic. I hope you liked it. I'm kindda iffy on it myself, but if you liked it, be my guest! Well, you see that little button down there? Yeah, it's pretty lonely, and would **_**love**_** for you to press it and give it some company, if only for a moment. But, please, no flames, you know you don't want to hurt mah wittew feewings wike dat.**

**Muchly Yours,**

**Random Romanticist 999**


End file.
